Evil Resident T-virous
by blackflashingfox1
Summary: My name is Dakota, I was hired by the Umbrella Corporation, the largest and most powerful commercial entity in the world. I was a mercenary. There was an incident. A virus escaped. A lot of people died. The trouble was, they didn't stay dead. The world is dead, and because of it, everything else is dead along side with it. I own nothing.
1. HI?

Walking into the mission brifing room, I crossed my arms. "Ok everyone, lisson up, and not to repeat this to anyone outside of this room." Professor Alexander Isaac informed, with me crossing my arms. "I've even brought a mercinary to join you on your mission." He said, holding his hand out to me. "Meet Dakota Feichko, a single gun for hire." He said, with me waving at the others.

"Sup, who we killing that requires, what I guess is the best of the best that the Umbrella has to offer?" I asked, looking at all of them.

"Ya, how about I shove my foot up your ass!" One of the two girls said as she pointed at me then her foot. "We dont need this punk, hes a waist of time, he'll slow us down!" She said, looking at Professor Isaac.

"I understand, but I can guarantee that he will be a major asset to your team." Isaac said as he stood up straight. "Mastered how to use a sword at the age of ten, shot down even the best of killers with just two pistols, if not them, then he cut them down with the sword on his back, rebellion." He said, with me waving him off.

"Please Doc, don't flatter me, it will get you no where." I said, crossing my arms. "So, the mission is?" I asked, wanting the information.

"Yes, of course." Isaac said with a smile. "As you know, the Hive is Umbrella's main base, and we lost contact with everyone there." He said, with me smirking.

"Let me guess, bad guys broke in and raided the place, hell, even decided to live there." I said, leaning on the table.

"If you would, please be quiet and I'll give you all the information you need." Isaac said, with me shrugging. "Now, the Red Queen, the AI that we have made has gone rogue, for what we don't know." He said, with me raising an eyebrow. "Your mission, is to go own there and to shut her down, along with finding out what happened down there."

"And if we don't complete the mission in time, your going to close the doors on us, am I right?" I asked, with him nodding. 'Great, the worst case scenario, a bunch of flesh eating monsters down there.' I thought with a frown.

"Is there anything we should know?" The black guy asked, with Isaac looking at him.

"Just the lay out of the Hive, along with an emergency entrance incase something like this happened." He said, sliding it to another member of the team, with him playing around with his computer as he plugged it in.

"So, what, is there someone I should kill down there, or what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Isaac.

"That is unclear at the moment, but be sure to be guarded." He said, looking me up and down. "And what is with the red coat? seriously, it looks good, but for someone like you, I expected more of a bandit." He said, with me flipping him off.

"Hey, this coat helped a lot of people." I said, turning and walking to the door. "I'll be at the chopper waiting for you." I said, waving at them. 'Seriously, one million for a easy job like this, they could do it alone.'

 **Later, chopper**

"Dame your all slow." I said as I sat on the side, with the same girl aiming her gun at me.

"I'll kill him!" She said, with the commanding officer putting her gun down.

"We know you, but you have yet to learn our names." He said, with me nodding. "I'm James Shade, commander of this team. the girl is Rain Ocampo, followed by J.D. Salinas, Chad Kaplan, Olga Danilova, our medic, Vance Drew, and Alfonse Warner." James introduced.

"Nice to meet the team fully." I said, waving at them. "Now, I'm Dakota Feichko, the merc with a bad ass mouth who gives just so many fucks out to people." I said, with rain rolling her eyes.

"Must not be much." She said as she and the others started getting in the chopper.

"Try next to-wait, actually none." I said as James got in. "Where to boss man?" I asked as they started the chopper up.

"The entrance." He said, with me getting conferrable as we started taking off.


	2. Her name is Alice

"This is it." I said as the mansion came into view. "I'll head in through the door, you do whatever is needed!" I said, seeing a car below.

"You crazy? A fall from this height will kill you!" Rain yelled, with me standing up and facing her. Giving her a two finger salute, I leaned back and fell out.

Flipping my self up right, I took my sword and stabbed it into the tree, where I then stopped before I hit the ground. "Still a bad ass." I said as I pulled my sword out and landed on the ground. Walking over to the car, I opened the door and hopped in, seeing the keys. "Seriously, who dose that." I said as I started it up, where I then started driving down the road.

Once I reached the mansion, I drove through the gates and headed for the front. Getting out, I hopped out as the car started to flip, with me rolling and landing in front of it. Walking to the front door, I saw a women in a red dress walking out. "Hello?" She asked as I walked up the small set of stairs.

"Yo, how's it going?" I asked as I approached her, with her backing up. "Take it easy, nothing bad will happen." I said, reaching her and walking into the house. "I hope you got dinner on, because I'm starving." I said, with her looking at me with a raised eyebrow as I shut the door behind her. "I'm kidding." I said, walking in.

Pulling out my pistol, I pointed at a person who rounded the corner, stopping him from his advance. "Hold your fire!" He yelled, with the windows breaking in, scaring the girl as she backed away and into the wall.

The team started securing the area, with James walking up to the women. "Report." He said, but she just stared at him. He grabbed her shoulders and moved her over to the door. "Report, now soldier." He said, with me walking over to them as Rain and the others took the guy.

"Easy there." I said, gaining his attention. "See here eyes." I said, pointing at them. "Its a sign on memory loss. The eyes dilute that bad with that or the too much light, and there doesn't appear to be any light in here." I said, with him letting her go.

"He's right, the defense have been activated, but the effects should last about a few hours." Chad said, with James walking away.

"See." I said, gaining the women's attention. "I told you nothing bad would happen." I said, patting her head as I walked through the house. As I reached the bedroom, I saw a towel on the bed, with me shaking my head. I walked over to the dresser, seeing the guns. "Umbrella." I said, closing it as I returned to them. "Back section is clear." I said, with them facing me.

"And if someone was back there, do you think it would be wise to have your gun drawn?" Rain asked, looking at me as I walked past them.

"Eh, I'm not worried." I said, reaching a dresser. "Grabbing a book, I pulled it, with it opening and the others on guard. "See, nothing to worry about." I said as I looked at the team. "So, whos this guy?" I asked as I looked at the man as he held his hands over his head.

"His name is Mat, he's a police officer, or so he sais." J.D said as he walked showed his badge. "Sais he was just transferred over a week ago." He said, with me nodding.

"What about you red, you got a name or do I have to call you sweet cheeks." I said, looking at the women, who blinked in shock before looking at the others.

"Alice." She said, crossing her arms and looking around.

"That's good, now, what's next?" I asked, looking at James as they took off there gas masks.

"We take them into the Hive." He said, with me laughing at him.

"I'm sorry, take them into the Hive?" I asked, pointing at Mat. "He may or may not be a cop." I said, then pointing at Alice. "She lost her memories." I said, crossing my arms. "Is it just me, or is this a bad idea."

"What's wrong, I thought that you weren't worried?" Rain said as they started walking in, leaving me behind with Alice.

"You agree with me, right?" I asked as she nodded, following me.

Once we reached the bottom of the stairs, we made our way to the train, with me stopping as I saw a case on it. I shrugged, thinking that it was just some business thing. "Powers dead." I heard JD say, with me looking at him.

"I'll start it up." Rain said as she opened the doors on the bottom and jumped down, with me thinking on something.

"We're not alone." I said, pulling out a pistol, getting in front of Alice as the others looked at me. "There's a case right there, some one must of left it here." I said, with them nodding.

"Chad, get to the controls, JD, watch Rain's back, everyone else, check the area!" James ordered, with him looking at me. "Stay here and make sure that they don't get hurt!" He said, walking out.

"The doors shut tight!" Chad said as he tried opening it, only for it to open up for him as the power came on, followed by a person to fall out. "WE HAVE A LIVE ONE!?" He yelled, with everyone running back in and seeing the person.

"You know him?" I asked Alice as I recognized the look she had, remembrance.

"No." She said, looking at her ring, and me looking at his hand, seeing the same ring.

'She just lied to my face.' I thought as I realized that she knew him, but kept it to my self as I watched the Doc examine him. "Ok, get over there and sit beside Mat." I said, with her doing just that as I put my gun away. 'Seriously, somethings not right.' I thought as I walked over to them and leaned against the wall. "Just letting you know, you're not prisoners." I said, with Mat looking up at me.

"Dose that mean that you will get-"

"Nope, you were trespassing on privet property without a warrant." I said, with his eyes widening. "Ya, your going to lose you job." I said, with him gritting his teeth as James walked up to me.

"We're ready." He said, with the doors closing and the train starting up.


	3. Into the HIVE

"We're at the end of the line!" Chad said as James and Rain jumped off and started leading the way, with me walking off with everyone else, including a now awake man, who we have yet to learn anything from.

Walking up to the doors, I saw them getting ready, with Chad getting up to the doors and opening it. The team ran in, securing the area. Narrowing my eyes, I saw the city. 'If we're underground, then how the hell can we see the city?' I thought as I walked up to the glass, only to see that it was a TV. 'With it looking that real, I need it back at my place.' I thought as I looked at the elevators. Walking over to it, I examined the middle one, seeing the doors partially opened.

"Thinking about taking the elevator?" Rain asked as she stood next to me, with James and JD going over to it and opening the doors.

Looking at the top of it, I pointed at it. "There's blood." I said, gaining there attention as they didn't notice it. "Someone tried getting out, seeing as the door was opened enough to fit a head." I said, looking around. "There's non on the floor, nor a head. I said, narrowing my eyes. "The body's were moved, but where?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Maybe there in the elevator still." Chad said as he looked down the hatch, seeing the elevator.

"Good possibility." I said, taking his flashlight and flashing it down both sides, seeing both elevators were also crashed. "They didn't get the chance to escape." I said, with James looking at me.

"What are you saying?" He said, with me looking at him.

"I'm saying that the red queen didn't kill everyone, someone else did." I said, with him nodding.

"We have bogies down here then." He said, with me nodding. "Everyone stay alert, if you see anyone, give them a warning before shooting." He said as he looked at the others. "We're taking the stairs." He said, with them leading the way.

"I want answers." Alice said as she stopped me, with me looking at her.

"I cant give you answers that we don't have yet." I said as I started pulling her along. "All I know, is that this place was attacked, or something went wrong, I don't know." I said, with her yanking her arm free and following me.

Once we reached the bottom, we went right, but stopped once we saw a room filled with water that was coming out of holes. Walking up to the glass, I placed a finger on one of the holes, stopping the water until I moved it. "The indents are from the inside, meaning that they tried escaping." I informed James.

"So there were people in there?" He asked, followed by Mat screaming. We walked over to him and saw a body floating in the water of the room. "Poor bastered." He said as we saw that it was a women.

"Check to see if the floors below are filled with water?" I asked, with JD and Rain heading off. 'This might not be an attack.' I thought as I walked over to Alice and the guy, with me taking off my coat and handing it to her. "Here, its just going to get colder on the way down." I said, with her nodding as she put it on.

"I offered you mine and you take his?" He asked with a smile.

"I've known him longer." She said, confusing me on what they were talking about as I walked back over to the team.

"What do you think happened in there?" James asked as I crossed my arms.

"You want the bullshit or the more bullshit idea?" I asked, looking at the glass.

"All of them." He said, with me nodding.

"The bullshit, is the red queen did this, killing everyone off one by one, somehow leading them to there death in some kind of death game." I said, looking at him. "Then there's the attack, or hack, and finally, a bio-weapon was released." I said, with his eyes narrowing at that. "But it cant be that as the airs clean, we would of already been infected by whatever it is." I said, with him nodding.

"Its completely flooded!" Rain said as she rejoined us.

"We're going to have to find another way down." JD told Chad, with him nodding.

"This way!" He said, walking back past the stairs, with me looking at the air ducks, having heard a groan before ignoring it as it vanished.

 **Later**

"What the hell is this?" I said as we walked into a room that held, whatever the hell was in them. "By the looks of them, they were cages."

"This is suppose to the cafeteria." Chad said as he looked at the computer on his arm.

"Maybe you're reading it wrong?" JD said as James walked over to Chad and looked at the map.

Walking up to one of them, I looked inside, seeing an egg looking thing. Walking over to another one, I saw the same thing. "Let me see that map." I said, walking over to Chad and grabbing his arm, looking at the map. "He's right, this is suppose to be the cafeteria." I said, as I pointed at the starting point. "As you can see, we took the train down and then from there we went down the stairs to this point." I said, looking at James. "We couldn't go right as it was flooded so we were forced to go left, leading us right here." I said, with him nodding.

"Maybe Umbrella is keeping things from you that you shouldn't know about." The guy said, with me looking at him with narrowed eyes.

'There's something in that case, he brought it there.' I thought with narrowed eyes. 'He may or may not have caused this.' I thought as I looked at James. 'Let your men know to be carful around him, I have a bad feeling about him." I said, with him nodding as I noticed some of the others were gone. "I'm going to look for survivors, this place looks big enough to hide someone." I said as I walked off, with him giving out the order to do the same.

As I walked, I held my guns in hand, looking left and right with each passing cage. Seeing Alice at one, I turned and saw James walking down the same way as me. Looking at Alice, I saw her hand reaching up to the buttons. Storming over to her, I stopped her, with her looking at me with wide eyes.

"We don't need anything coming out that could kill us." I said, looking in the cage with her. "Whatever it is, its not friendly." I said, letting her go. "The guy from the train, what do you know about him?" I asked, looking at her.

"Nothing-"

"I'll take one lie, but two wont make me happy." I said, with her eyes widening. "What do you know?" I asked, with her looking at her ring.

"That we're married, a fake one." She said, with me nodding.

"Tell me everything after you woke up, where did you start off at?" I asked, with her walking away, with me following.

"In the shower, then I walked into the bed room and saw this dress along with a note saying all your dreams are about to come true." She said, looking at me. "I didn't write it as I wrote it underneath it, not matching." She said, with me thinking about it. "I saw a wedding picture, and then you showed up in the front door." She said, with me thinking about it.

"You two are married, is it possible that he wrote it?" I asked, with her nodding.

"Maybe, but I would have to see him write it." She said, with me nodding as well. "Got a pin?" She asked sarcastically, with me chucking.

Reaching up, I rubbed her head. "If I did, I would totally ask him for his autograph." I said, with her smiling as we reached the end of the room. 'Looks like we didn't find anyone.' I thought as I looked to the side, seeing James reach the side as well, pointing in front on him. "Come on, this way." I said as we walked over to James, seeing him pointing at the door in front of him.

"This is the way to the red queen." He said, with me nodding. "I'll head back to the others, stay here." He said, with me nodding as he left.

"He your boss?" Alice asked, with me shaking my head.

"Nope, I'm a hired gun who used to think that this was a safe job." I said, crossing my arms. 'This is bad, I can just feel it.'


	4. The Death Trap

'What's with the glass?' I thought as I looked at the room that was closed off to us, leading to the Red Queen.

"The doors are open!" Chad said as the door opened, followed by the red queens door as well.

"I'll take point!" I said as I pulled out a pistol and walked in, followed by James, Salina, Olga, Drew, and Alfons. 'It isn't as easy as I hoped.' I thought as the doors closed on us. 'Of course.' I thought as I saw something happening at the end of the room. Putting my pistol up, I got ready. "Everybody duck!" I yelled as a lazar shot at us, with me rolling forward. Looking back, I saw everyone but Olga kneeling down.

"Olga?" James asked, with her head sliding off.

"Shit, another one!" I said, gaining there attention. This one started low, with it raising up a little. Sliding forward, I watched as it went over me. Turning around, I saw Drew jump over it, only to get cut in half as James and Alfons ducked again. Seeing another one starting up, and me to close to it, I started running back.

James jumped up, pulling his self all the way up, Alfons getting killed and me reaching its limits, right at the door. "There getting killed in there!" I heard Alice yell as I turned to face James.

"James, get to the other side, if you can get close to the door it cant get to you!" I said, with him nodding as he landed.

Once he did, he ran for the door, stopping as another lazar started up, this one creating tiny squares everywhere. "Shit." He said, with me gasping as it passed through him, vanishing once it did, followed by the door opening.

Falling back, I stared at him as he fell to pieces, my eyes wide. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I looked up and saw Alice, where I then brought her into a hug, almost having lost my life, as it was the first thing that came to mind. She helped me up, still hugging me.

"I say we go for it." Chad said, with me looking at him like he was nuts.

"That room just killed most of the team!" I said, pointing at the room. "Rain and JD are up top with Mat, leaving a total of three Umbrella ops, one hired gun, and three civilians!" I said, with him nodding. "I am not liking our odds right now!" I said, with him nodding.

"I shut her defenses off, its safe!" He said, making me shaking my head.

"You first, I'll follow." I said, with him sweating as he grabbed the bag and walked. Once he reached the room, he took a breath and then entered, with nothing happening. Letting Alice go, I followed him, with her right behind me.

Once we reached the room with the Red Queen, Chad started setting everything up, with me looking around until a child formed in font of me. "Please stop." She said, with Chad looking at us.

"Ignore everything she sais, she will do anything to stay online!" He said, with me looking at the Red Queen. "Its in her programming."

"You don't know what you're doing, I recommend that you stop." She said as Chad walked over to us with a switch. "Please?" She asked, with me holding my hand out to Chad, telling him to stop, but he pressed the button. "You're all going to die down here." She said just as the power went out.

"We could of gotten information out of her, figured out what happened down here out of her child like form." I said, looking at him. "After all, wasn't that the mission, find out what happened and shut the Red Queen down?" I asked, with him nodding. "Well, looks like we're shit out of the information. Unless we turn her back on, but I don't feel like it." I said, walking back to the control room with Alice and him.

"We need to regroup with everyone else." Chad said, leading the way as he walked past us.

"You ok?" Alice asked as she stood next to me once we passed the room.

"Ya, just my first time losing someone I was teamed up with." I said, looking back at the room. 'I swear to god that I will never walk into another room like that one ever again.' I thought as I turned around and continued on.


	5. The dead dont remember

Once we reached the room where the remaining team was located, all of us started haling ass to there location once we heard gunfire. I held my pistols, behind Alice while she was behind Chad. Once we reached them, we saw no one but the ones we left behind. "What happened?" I asked, aiming in every direction, just incase someone tried attacking.

"We found a survivor." Rain replied, with me looking at her as she patched up her hand.

"And you shot them?" Chad asked, with me noticing that it was a bite mark.

Rain looked at him, pissed. "She was crazed, she bit me." She said, with me putting my guns up.

"She's gone." JD said, with me walking over to him and seeing the spot that they shot the survivor. "She's gone!" He said louder, gaining everyone's attention.

"That's bullshit!" Rain said as she stormed over.

"She fell right here, and she gone!" JD said, with her walking over the pipes.

"Look at this!" Alice said, with me looking, noticing something.

"That's not fresh." I said, gaining her attention.

"It looks like its-"

"In easier terms, its black blood, meaning that the blood was cold and dead." I said as I knew Mat was going to give off a scientific word.

"Can we go now?" The man said as he looked board.

"We're not going anywhere until the rest of the team gets here." Rain said, with me looking down.

"They wont be joining us." I said, clenching my fist.

"And why the hell not?" Rain asked as she approached me, but JD stopped her, with me turning around and aiming my pistols down the path as we all heard something being dragged.

Seeing a man dragging an ax, I narrowed my eyes at him as I noticed the dead look in his eyes. Looking around, I saw that they were staring to surround us, all of them with a dead look in there eyes. One man faced me, with half his face missing, shocking me. Looking to my right, I saw another man with his nose and left eye missing.

"Keep your distance!" I warned the others, aiming in two different directions. "They're dead, no longer human!" I informed as everyone took aim, with me stepping beside Alice to protect her.

"They're behind us!" JD said as he looked behind.

"They're everywhere." Alice said as she looked around. "They're everywhere, they're all around us!" She said, with one of them jumping at Rain, where she then snapped its neck, killing it.

"Aim for the heads!" I said, with Rain shooting one of them in the chest, with me shooting a few in the head as they got closer. "Form around the civilians!" I said as I stepped up to Mat and the other guy, with Alice next to me. Looking around, I saw them just shooting them in the chest, with me glaring at them. "I said shoot them in the head, they wont get back up!" I said as I shot another one in the head, killing it.

"Why arnt they dying!?" Alice panicked as she watched the others.

"Dose no one listen!?" I yelled as I shot another one, killing it and the one behind it. Seeing Rain turn, she continued to shoot, hitting the tanks as she changed targets. "Watch the tanks, there's no telling what's in them!" I warned as I shot one that got behind her.

"Lets go!" JD yelled as he led the team away with the other guy, leaving me with Alice and Mat.

"Fuck you!" I yelled as I shot the ones that got closer. Looking behind me, I saw one of the tanks say unstable. Grabbing Alice and Mat, I dove for the ground, with the tank exploding. Standing up, I shot a few that got closer to us. Putting my guns away, I pulled my sword off my back and slased at one, cutting its head off.

Looking at Mat, I saw him fighting one of them off with his feet. Walking over to it, I grabbed it by the leg and swung it at two others, knocking them down. "Alice, grab him!" I said as I saw Alice stand up, where I them cut one down the middle. Spinning around, I cut off four heads, where I then followed after them.

As I walked down the path, I finally reached Alice, who was looking around. Walking up to her, I grabbed her arm. "Where's Mat?" I asked as I took the lead.

"He was just behind me." She said, with me gritting my teeth.

"He must of left you behind." I said, not liking the guy now. "Come on, we have to get somewhere safe!" I said as she followed me.

"What's going on, what are they?" She asked as we reached the door, with me shooting the locks, opening the door, and two of them as they walked out, killing them.

"Its obvious on what they are, the name tags, badges, they used to work here." I said as we walked down the hallway, with me looking both ways before going down the right. "When we cut the power, we released them. The Red Queen had them held somewhere, and I fucking knew we should of asked her questions!" I said, shooting one in the head as he grabbed onto my arm as we passed a room.

Walking in, I saw cages that had been broken from the inside out. Walking up to one, I saw dog skin on it, with me not liking it one bit. Turning to the right, we saw a second room, with us walking towards it. Once we reached it, I saw blood splattered across the wall. Hearing a noise, both Alice and I faced it, with me pointing one of my pistols at it.

Hearing footsteps, it made me regret coming into this room as it wasn't human, but dog. Seeing a dog walk into view, I saw that it was missing its skin, growling at us. "Get in the room, now!" I said as Alice and I ran for the room, with me shooting the body in there as she closed the door, making sure that it didn't try to attack us as one of them.

Alice turned and it looked like she was spaced out. She walked over to the guard and took his gun, but as soon as she did, the dog jumped threw the window, with me stepping in front of her. She ran out the door and I aimed the sword at the mutt. As soon as it jumped, I slashed upwards, cutting it down the middle and it hitting the wall.

Turning to the door, I saw that it was closed. Hearing gunfire, I made my way to the window and jumped out, where I saw Alice shoot a group of dogs in the head, killing them all. "Impressive." I said, making her gasp as she turned to me. "Easy!" I said, with her breathing heavily as she started to look like she was spacing out. "Come on, its not safe here!" I said as I stepped out and handed her one of my pistols and a clip, with her leading the way this time.


	6. Answers from the Queen

As we walked into what looked like an office corridors, Alice wondered off, with me following her. Once I reached her, I saw her grab a cube and hit one of them in the back of the head, killing it and reviling Mat was under it. Seeing her stare at the body, she started spacing out again as Mat dropped down to hug the corpse. "Let me guess, family." I said as I saw the picture.

"Sister." Mat said, with me nodding and Alice looking away. "Corporations, like Umbrella, think that there above the law, but there not." He said, looking up at us, with Alice kneeling down to him. "There are hundreds of thousands of us that think the same, all over the world." He said, looking down as I rolled my eye as I knew he was right, wasn't like I worked directly under them, I was hired. "Some of us provide information, others provide support, some take direct action." He said, looking up.

"Like you." Alice said as she knew he was talking about his self.

"Had your friends been a little more-"

"Wow, lets get something straight, they're not my friends, and neither are you." I said, pointing at him. "So far, the only person I like down here is Alice. "The others left us to die, and you left Alice alone! She could of died!" I said, glaring at him. "So far, this is the worst mission I have taken on, from anyone I have ever worked with!" I said, crossing my arms. "I don't work for Umbrella, I'm a gun for hire."

"Dakota Feichko." He said, socking me. "Hired mercenary, over six thousand kills confirmed, mastered the ways of swordsmanship at a young age-"

"Ok, no need to give off my entire life!" I said, glaring at him. "Yes, I'm a murderer, but I never kill a women or child, mostly because I have a soft spot. If I'm told to kill a women or child, I kill the person who gives the order." I said, looking away. "And for the record, there's no way you could of infiltrated the HIVE, so you sent your sister and got her...monsterfied." I said, not sure what to call it.

"Don't talk about my sister like that!" He said, standing up and getting in my face, with me stopping him by placing the sword at his throat, with Alice backing up.

"I know how your group works, needed something concert, to expose it to the press." I said, with him backing up and me keeping he sword on his throat until it got to the tip. She had help from the inside, who it is my or may not be unknown." I said, looking at Alice, who looked a little shocked.

"My sister was going to smuggle out a sample of the virus they were making." He said as I put my sword away. "Maybe her contact betrayed her, maybe-"

"Maybe shut the hell up." I said, rubbing my face. "Look, remember the case on the train?" I asked, gaining there attention. "Most likely, the guy we found on the train is the one responsible for all of this. Most likely, that the virus is on that train, inside that case!" I said, shocking them more. "If you want to expose Umbrella, go ahead, the virus is on that dame train, but good luck getting there by your selves, because I have to go save a team of dumbasses who left us to die." I said, looking at Alice. "I'm sure you two will make the right choice." I said, walking away, with them following me.

 **Later**

Running down a hallway, we reached a set of stairs, with me turning around and shooting a few in the head. "Head down!" I told them as they started running down it. Seeing them get closer, I dove for the bottom, rolling down the last few steps and standing up into a run, where I entered the room with the others just in time, only for my arm to get grabbed. "I'm not on the menu!" I yelled as I drew my sword, cutting the arm off and the others closing the door.

"Oh shit, you ok?" Rain asked as she looked at the arm then at me, with me giving her a nod as I placed my sword on my back.

"I'm tired of this, what about this door?" Alice asked as she walked up to the other door, only for Chad to run up to her.

"There waiting out there to!" He said, with her turning to face him.

"And that way?" She asked as she walked over to the computers, pointing to the room the Red Queen was located in.

"Its a dead end." Chad said, with me rolling my eyes. "There's no way out of the Queens chambers." He said, with me walking up to the doors, not liking it as the body's were gone.

"So we wait." The guy said, with me looking at him. "If no one hears from you, they'll send back up or something, right?" He asked as he looked at the team, with me shacking my head. "What?" He asked as he looked at me, then Rain.

"We don't have much time." Chad said, with me nodding.

"You know those blast doors we passed through on our way in from the mansion?" Rain asked as he looked at her. "They seal shut in just under an hour." She said as Mat and Alice looked at me, with me nodding. "If were not out of here by then we're not getting out." She said as I looked down the room to the Red Queen.

"What are you talking about, you cant just burry us alive down here!" He said, shocked at the news.

"Containing the incident was the only failsafe the HIVE has, prevents any contamination." She said as she sat down.

"I think we have a way out of this room." I said, with Alice grabbing the bag with the Red Queens hard drive and following me into the Red Queens chambers.

"What are you doing!?" Rain said as she stood up.

"Where are you taking those?" Chad asked.

"Turning her back on to get some fucking answers, like I wanted in the first place." I said as I turned to glair at him as Alice continued. "If we get answers, we get a way out, understand?" I said, turning back around and entering the room as Alice was putting everything back together.

"That homicidal bitch killed my team!" Rain said, pissed at our decision.

"That homicidal bitch as you called her is our only way out of here!" I said as I glared at her. "Chad, bypass the circuit breaker." I said as Alice backed up as she was done.

"Alright." He said as he walked to the side. "Circuit breaker is bypassed, this time if I hit the switch then she wont be able to shut down, she's going to fry." He said as I nodded, looking at the spot that she appeared last time.

She appeared, shocking the other three, only to disappear. "Seams like her boards are damaged." I said, looking at the camera of hers.

"Ah, there you are." the Red Queen said as everyone looked around, with me pointing to the camera. "Seems like things have gotten out of control." the AI said as Rain got pissed.

"Give me that fucking switch I'm going to fry her ass!" She said as she fought Chad for the remote, with me taking it from him.

"I did warn you, didn't I?" The AI asked with me nodding.

"Ya, but not about the people who are now blood thirsty monsters." I said, looking at Chad. "Of course, that was before I could find out what the hell happened down here as someone decided to just shut you down before I could question you." I said, with him looking away. "So tell us, exactly what happened down here?"

"Research and development." The AI informed, with me shacking my head.

"What about the T-virus?" Mat said, gaining our attention.

'It has a name?' I thought as I looked at him.

"The T-virus was a major medical break through. Although, it also contained highly tropical military applications." The AI informed, with me crossing my arms.

"That doesn't explain the walking dead out there." I said, holding my laugh in.

"Even in death the human body remains active." It informed, impressing me.

"The small electrical charge in the head that takes months for the head to actually shut down." I said as I knew what she was talking about.

"The T-virus provides a cellular growth and electrical impulses." It informed, with me nodding.

"So reanimation." I said as I leaned against the pillar.

"It brings the dead back to life?" Rain asked, shocked.

"Not fully." The Red Queen and I said at the same time.

"The subjects have the simplest of main functions. "Perhaps a little memory, no intelligence, they are driven by the basic of impulsive, the most basic of needs." The Red Queen said, with me rolling my eyes.

"The need to feed." I said as I looked at Chad as I knew he was going to ask.

"How do you kill them?" Rain asked, with me looking at her.

"Shoot them in the God dame head!" I said, glaring at her. "Why is it that no one listens to me!" I said as I threw my arms up in annoyance. "Well, other than Alice, she understood right away."

"Why did you kill everybody down here?" Mat asked, with me knowing that it wasn't her.

"The T-virus escaped into the air vents, where an uncontrollable amount of infection began." It informed, with me narrowing my eyes at it. "The virus is atrium, changing from liquid, the airborne, the blood transmission, depending on its environment. Its still impossible to kill. I couldn't let it escape from the HIVE. So, I took steps."

"Steps?" Mat asked, not liking it.

"You have to understand, those of you that have become infected, I can not allow you to leave." It said, with me looking at Rain.

"Wow, we're not infected." The guy said as he stepped forward.

"Rain is." I said, with her glaring at me.

"The fuck you say?" She asked as she was about to step forward.

"Just one bite, one scratch from these creatures are sufficient. Then, you become one of the walking dead as Dakota has called them." It said as I looked at it with a smile, holding back my laugh. "A check of my systems shows that my main circuit breaker has been disabled, may I ask why?"

"Insurance." Alice said as I looked at her. "We need a way out of here, refuse to help at any time then we flip the switch." She said, with me nodding. understand?

"There are tunnels that you can take, there is one in this room that will lead you to the exit." It said as Chad started looking at the map.

"I see it, lets move!" He said as he and everyone else walked to the exit.

Once they were gone, I looked at the Red Queen. "Tell me, who released the T-virus?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes. "It was that guy, wasn't it, the one in the gray shirt?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes." It said, with me nodding. "For someone of your mental capacity, I'm surprised that you figured it out." It said as I made my way to the exit.

"Don't get the wrong idea." I said, turning back to it. "But this team is a bunch of fucking idiots." I said, jumping down.


	7. We're not digging tunnles any time soon

"What the hell is this place?" I heard Mat ask as I caught up to the group.

"The utilities tunnels, underneath the HIVE holds gas and power lines." Chad said as he and Rain held point, keeping an eye out form the flesh eating monsters, with the guy in the gray shirt right behind them as Mat and Alice were behind him and in front of me.

After a few corners, the guy in the gray shirt spoke up. "We've been in here before." He said as he looked around.

"Keep moving!" Rain said, not wanting to hear it.

"We're going around in circles!" He shot back.

"If it was, I would of seen my cuts on the corners." I said, with them looking at me as I held my sword. "Just to make sure we're not going around in circles, ever read Hansel and Gretel?" I asked with a smirk, just as the guy was grabbed and pulled to the fence.

"We have to keep moving!" Alice said as Chad and Rain removed the guy and held the gate, only for her to encounter one of them and punch it in the face. Turning around, I started hacking away at them as they came up behind me, with me cutting there heads off to make sure that they didn't try to eat me.

Seeing a muscle one, I tilted my head at him. "Seriously, a lad full of smart people actually had a muscle guy down here?" I asked as I stabbed him in the head, then spun around and cut him in half from the chest, killing three more behind them as he and them fell.

"Get on the pipes!" I heard Alice, with me looking up at said pipes.

"Civilians first! I said as I ran up to them, where I grabbed Alice and tossed her up, with her landing perfectly on her back like she had slid into bed. Cutting a head off, I kicked the body back, knocking the rest of them down like dominos. Turning around, I spotted the man getting up there. Pulling out my guns, I pointed down both ways and started shooting them, not caring if I was hitting them in the head or not. "GET YOUR ASSES MOVING!?" I yelled, switching which way I was pointing, having crossed my arms at this point as Mat made his way up.

"Go, we got you covered!?" Chad yelled as he and Rain broke off the gate and started shooting both ways, with me running up the wall and jumping off of it, laying on the pipes.

"Dame, didn't think that would work." I said with a small laugh as I looked down to see Chad making his way up, only to start screaming. Flipping my self under, I held on with my legs and arm as I took aim and shot at them, hitting them in the head and allowing Chad to get pulled up.

I lost sight of Rain, with me gritting my teeth and flipping my self back up. Seeing Rain, I started crawling over to her location and watched her get bit by a dead J.D. She pushed him off and then elbowed another one in the face before shooting J.D., where I then grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up as she continued to shoot them.

'This is crazy.' I thought as I made my way over to Chad and looked at his leg. "You're going to be fine." I said as I took my sword and cut my coat, creating a bandage wrap out of it, where I then tied it around his leg.

"She was right." Chad said, gaining my attention. He then looked up at me, then Alice as she was comforting Rain. "We're all going to die down here." He said, with me shaking my head.

"No." Alice said, shacking her head. "We're getting out, all of us." She said, with me nodding.

"Then we all better start getting a move on." I said, pointing down the path that he had. "If we're getting out of here that is." I said, with Mat leading the way, followed by the guy, Rain, Alice, Chad and finally me, having to crawl because of how close to the celling we were.

Once we reached an area where we could stand, I got a bad feeling, so I stayed put and took aim, with the rest looking at me. "What are you doing?" Rain asked as she reached the gate and crawled in with Alice and Chad right there.

"Don't worry about me, just making sure that you're all safe." I said, with the pipe Alice and Chad were on breaking, with me taking aim and shooting the ones that got close to Chad, with him being forced to move away. 'Shit, I have to find another way around.' I thought as I looked around, seeing that no mater what I would die. Seeing Chad climb up a secondary pipe, I looked over at the wall, seeing that I could run across it to reach the others. Taking aim, I shot at the others that climbed up the pipes to get to Chad, with me running out of ammo.

"Dakota, Kaplan, hold on, we're going to cut this rope and get you over here!" Alice said, with me pointing over to Chad.

"If your doing that, get him first, I'm safe over here." I said, before I heard something growl behind me. Turning around, I aimed, not sure what it was, but I knew it was bad. "But make it fast, I don't think I'm the only one up here!" I said, narrowing my eyes.

"I want you to go." Chad said, with me looking at him.

"I'm not leaving you Kaplan!" Alice said, with me looking back down the path we had came.

"Yes you are! You cant kill all of them, and I'm not going anywhere." He said, with me looking at him. "I want you to go, now!" He said, with a look of despair on his face.

'He knows he's done for.' I thought as I put my gun away as the others started leaving, with Alice leaving last. "Chad." I said, gaining his attention. "Don't save it for your self, follow the path your on and we'll eventually meet up." I said, with him nodding. "As for me, I'm going to catch up with the others." I said, jumping at the wall, where I ran across it and then jumped to the open area, where I slid inside. 'That's how you make an exit.' I thought with a smirk. Seriously, why didn't I know I could do that?' I thought as I started following the others, with me stopping right behind Alice as I heard the gunshot.

She looked behind her, seeing me. "Its ok, he's fine, just keep going." I said, with her nodding and continuing on. 'I hope so.' I thought as I looked back and then continued on.

As we continued on, we eventually reached a floor gate, with Alice and the guy opening it up a little, before standing up and exiting. "I got her." Mat said as he stepped out and helped Rain as she crawled out, where she then threw up as soon as I jumped out. "Easy." Mat said as he started leading her away, with me closing the gate, just to make sure none of them tried coming after us.

Seeing Alice round the corner, I started making my way after them as they followed, with the guy helping Rain walk. "When I get out of here...I think I'm going to get laid." Rain said, with me stopping next to Alice as I recognized the look on her face, seeing that she was remembering something.

"You ok?" I asked as she looked around like she knew the place.

Seeing her walk up to the glass, I knew she was remembering the virus being used. "Blue for the virus, green for the anti-virus." She muttered, with my eyes widening.

"A cure?" I said, as she turned to face me.

"Blue for the virus, green for the anti-virus." She said, with me grabbing her shoulders as she faced me. "There's a cure." She said, with me smiling.

"That a girl, remember what you can if we're going to help Rain." I said as she smiled.

"There's a cure." She said as she smiled even more. "The process can be reversed." She then looked at the others, seeing them waiting for us. "There's a cure!?" She yelled, running off, with me following her.


	8. Hail to the Queen

"Alice, wait!" I said as she entered the room and stopped once she saw it was flooded. "Don't go running off without me!" I said as I caught up to her.

"This is where they kept the T-virus." She said, with me looking around.

"I'll watch your back, you get the cure." I said, taking aim and watching the water as she walked into the sealed room. 'If I was this guy, I would of taken it with the T-virous.' I thought as I looked into the room, seeing an angry Alice.

"How do you know all this?" Mat asked, with me looking over my shoulder at him.

"Because I was going to steal it." Alice said, where she then turned to face him. "I was your sisters contact."

"You betrayed her-"

"Easy there." I warned, narrowing my eyes at him. "Usually once someone gains there memories back, they revert back to who they were. I know she wasn't the one behind this." I said, looking back at the water. "Lets just hurry up and finish this."

"I want the truth!" Mat said, grabbing Alice's arm, with me facing him as he was starting to piss me off.

"I don't remember the truth!" She said through her teeth, gritting them with a glair as she yanked her arm free before walking into the water.

As she reached the bottom step, I watched her walk over to a sealed door while the guy in gray dragged Rain in. Seeing him walk down the steps, I knew he was remembering, with me taking aim at him as he was getting closer to the Gun Alice just put down so she could get the door open.

Seeing Alice walk into the room, I knew by the way she reacted that it wasn't there, but in the case as well. "Its gone." She said as she rejoined us. "Its gone, its not there." She said, looking down, not able to look Rain in the eyes.

"I cant." Rain began, with me keeping my aim on the man in grey. "I just cant, its over." Rain said as Alice made her way over to her and started brushing her hair to comfort her.

"Guys." I said, with them looking at me, then at the man in grey. "He's the one responsible." I said, with Alice walking closer to her gun, slowly.

"Spence?" She said, with me FINALY getting a name for the man as she also remembered his name. "Spence?" She asked, with him looking at her with a different expression, this one of a cold hard killer. They stared at the other, with her looking at her gun and jumping for it, with Spence grabbing it easily as he was right there, where I took a shot, missing him as he stood up straight, aiming at her.

"Out of ammo?" He asked, with me holding my gun up as he was right. I used my last shot and missed.

"True, but whos to say I need it to kill you." I said, butting it away and pulling out my sword, or would have if he didn't aim his gun at me.

"Drop it!" He said, with me taking the sword and placing it on the ground. He then turned his aim over to Alice, who had just pulled herself out of the water, making her way over to us again. "We can still make it out of here." He said, with me narrowing my eyes at him. "Come with me, we can have everything we ever wanted." He said, with her looking at me and me shacking my head at her. "Money is out there, you wouldn't believe, how much." He said, with me looking at Mat, knowing he was going to try something by the look on his face.

"Is that how you thought all my dreams were going to come true?" Alice asked, staring him down, with Mat jumping over the railing to get to him, but stopped once Spence had the gun aimed at his head.

"Please." Spence said, holding his head up high. "I wouldn't want to shoot you." He said, with me moving over to rain to check up on her as she was looking worse. "Might need the bullets, back off!" He demanded, with me seeing Mat back up over to us, stopping next to Alice.

"I wont take any part of this." Alice said, gaining his attention.

"Ok, but you cant just, wash your hands in this." Spence responded, looking at her. "We work for the same company, you knew what they did-"

"I was trying to stop them." She interrupted, with me looking at them.

"No-You, you really believe that, people like him, will ever change anything?" He asked, looking at Mat with a disapproving look. "No, nothing ever changes." He said, with me narrowing my eyes as he was wrong.

"Where-Where is-"

"Don't worry about that right now, I know where he has it stored, that's all we need to know." I said, standing up with him taking aim at me. "Its on the train, where we found him." I said, seeing a women sit up from the water, with everyone keeping quiet about it. "Couldn't of been more than, three feet from us." I said, with Spence smirking.

"I so nearly made it out." He said, looking back at Alice. "Didn't realize that the bitch of a computer had a defense system outside the Hive." He said, taking aim at Alice once more. "In or out?" He asked, with me shacking my head and crossing my arms as the women stood up now. "In, or out?" He asked again, wanting an answer.

"I don't know what we had, but its over." Alice replied, where the women bit into his flesh, as she did, he ended up shooting me in the shoulder, knocking me back into the wall. Sliding down, I held my shoulder as I watched Spence push the women away and shoot her in the head twice, where Mat and Alice then jumped into the fight as Spence was distracted.

He ended up pushing Mat away, only to aim his gun at Alice. "BACK!?" He yelled, with her backing off, giving her a glair. "Fuck off!" He said, making his way to the stairs. Once he reached the top, he kicked my sword outside, keeping his eyes on her. "I'm missing you already." He said, slowly backing out of the room and closed the door.

"Don't." I said, looking at Mat as he ran up the stairs, stopping once I spoke. "He shot the locking mechanism out. I said, with him helping me up to my feet. Were limited on options now." I said, gaining everyone's attention. "One, we all die in here, and no one wants that." I said, leaning on the door. "Two, and this is a long shot, Kaplan somehow survived and lets us out." I said, with them looking more depressed. "Three, that thing that I heard earlier, kills Spence, breaks that glass and kills us, where no one gets out." I said, with Rain looking at me with a confused expression.

"What-What thing?" She asked, with me shrugging.

"I don't know, I think its from one of the boxes in the Fake Cafeteria." I said, with her shacking her head.

"Your boyfriend is a real asshole." Rain said, looking at Alice as she took off my torn coat and passed it over to Mat, who started tearing it up some more, making bandage wraps out of it.

"Or, you all can go with option Four." The Red Queen said, gaining everyone's attention as we looked up at a working TV. "I've been a bad, bad girl." She said, making me smile.

"Of course you have, hiding that thing from us, you didn't even plan on telling us." I said, watching as video footage of Spence appeared, showing him at the train, grabbing the cure. He got ready to use it, only to stop before he could take it, looking around, before looking up with a fearful look on his face. All of us were shocked at the monster that fell from above and started eating Spence, killing him. "So that's what that thing looks like." I said, actually scared to deal with that thing.

"What, the fuck, is that?" Mat asked, making me laugh at his question.

"One of the Hives Early experiments. Produced by injecting the T-Virus into living tissue, the results were, unstable." The Red Queen said, with me shaking my head.

"Unstable, you see the size of that tongue?" I asked, looking at the TV. "Let me guess, because it had its fill of fresh DNA, its going to mutate and fuck us all us, am I right?" I asked, hoping that wasn't the case.

"Correct, becoming a stronger, faster hunter." She said, with me face palming.

'Son of a bitch, this isn't worth the pay at all, I deserve TEN TIMES the original amount!' I thought, looking at everyone.

"If you knew it was loose, why didn't you warn us?" Mat asked, with me looking at him.

"Because she was saving it, for us, isn't that right?" Alice asked, with me nodding as it was true.

"I didn't think any of you would make it this far." The Red Queen said, with me looking back at the TV. "Not without infection."

"Why didn't you tell us about the Anti-Virus?" Rain asked, with me wondering that as well.

"After infection, there's no guarantee that it would work." The Red Queen said, with me looking at Rain with a sadden expression.

"But there's a chance...Right?" She asked, looking at the TV with hope in her eyes.

"I don't deal in-"

"You don't deal in chance, but we do." I said, sticking up for us. "I know that it will work, it has to." I said, narrowing my eyes at the TV.

Seeing Rain stand up, she walked over to the wall and picked up an ax, where she looked at the glass then back at the ax. "Fuck it." She said, sitting back down and looking at her watch. no pressure guys! Rain said, with me looking over at Mat as he was messing with the keypad.

"You require the four digit Access Code." She informed, with me looking back at the TV.

"Don't tell me, you want something in return." I said, knowing she was going to want something in return.

"Yes, its an easy job, even for you Dakota." She said, with me shaking my head. "One of your group is infected, I require her life for the code." She said, with me punching the door.

"You say its easy, but its really one of the hardest things!" I said, gaining everyone's attention. "I don't just kill anyone, I have a code I live by!" I yelled, looking at the TV with a glair.

"The Anti-Virus is right there on the platform, its RIGHT THERE!?" Alice yelled, raising her voice in anger for the first time.

"I'm sorry, but it is a risk I cannot take." The Red Queen said, with me rubbing my face in annoyance.

"She's right." Rain said, tossing the ax over to Alice, who caught it with a shocked look on her face, even I was shocked. "Its the only way, you're going to have to kill me!" She said, standing up.

"Don't do it." I said, walking over to Alice. "You're a good person, you don't need any blood on your hands!" I said, grabbing the ax.

"Otherwise, we all die down here!" Rain said, with me looking at her, then past her as we saw the monster bump into the glass, shocking everyone was we all crowded up in a group.

"The glass is reinforced, but it wont hold forever." The Red Queen said, with me looking at her, where Rain pushed everyone away and got down on her knees, leaning her head forward.

"Do it!" She demanded, with me looking away as this wasn't how things were suppose to go.

"Get up!" Alice said, with me turning back to them.

"Just do it!" Rain ordered, with me pulling my hair.

"FUCK THIS!?" I yelled, grabbing the ax from Alice while they were fighting. I tossed it at the TV, breaking it, followed by a power outage, shocking me as the monster was also gone.

Looking at the door as it opened, I picked up the ax and got ready for a fight. All of us relaxed once Kaplan limped around the door, with us smiling. "Bitch wouldn't open the door, so I had to fry her." He said, where the monster bumped into the glass again, shocking us.

"Move it!" I said, letting everyone leave, with Alice taking the ax from me as we exited, with the monster jumping through the glass and Kaplan closing the door on it just in time, locking it.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" He questioned, with me grabbing his arm and putting it over my shoulders.

"Its a long story!" I said, leading him away and catching up with the others.


	9. Getting the hell out of the Hive

Reaching the train was quick, but it was messy once we arived. Spences blood was everywhere, and Alice had acold expression on her face once she saw him. "Start it up." She said, looking at Kaplan, with me letting him go and letting him get to work, with me walking over to Alice as Mat carried Rain into the Train with him.

"My sword." I said, seeing it to the side, with me picking it up and looking at my reflection, where I watched Alice close the case, while being cautious of the dead Spence. Once it closed, Spence breathed life once more, with Alice backing up and me getting next to her. "Want me to deal with him?" I asked, holding his head back with the tip of my sword.

"Get on the train, I got this." She said, with me looking at her, with her not even looking at Spence. I nodded and made my way over to the train. "I'm missing you already." I heard her say, with me turning just in time to see her kill Spence once more, ending him.

Walking in, I made my way to the front. "Full power, we're leaving!" Kaplan said, turning around to face us.

"Alright, everyone say goodbye to this hell hole, because were not returning." I said, making my way back to the others, seeing Alice walk in, tossing her ring outside. "Alice, pass out the Cure to Rain, Mat, me and you are on standby!" I said, taking the ax from Alice and handing it to him, with him nodding. "I don't want anyone else dying today, is that understood?" I asked, with him nodding. "Good, keep an eye out for anything, because after today, anything could happen." I said, moving over to the middle of the Train, crossing my arms as I watched Alice give the cure to Rain.

"I-I don't want to be one of those things." Rain said, and I could tell she was scared as she was given the shot. "Walking around, without a soul."

"You arnt." Alice said, looking her in the eyes, with me looking at Kaplan, seeing that he was doing fine.

"When...The time comes, you'll take care of it." Rain said, with me closing my eyes as it was to late for her to take the cure.

"Hey." Alice whispered, with me picking up on it. "No one else is going to die." She said, with me nodding as I looked over at Mat, seeing him relaxed, making me sigh as he was already failing me.

"Mat, pass out the Cure to Kaplan if you're going to be so relaxed." I said, with him moving on it, grabbing a shot and cure from the case. 'Looks like I'm going to be the one to do the ass kicking.' I thought, looking at the walls with narrowed eyes. 'She said it would be stronger and faster, but she never said how fast not how strong.' I thought, gripping my blade.

"Rain." I heard Alice, with me looking at them, seeing Rain with her head down, with me lowering mine as well. "Rain!" She repeated, with me looking away.

"She was a good person, she meant well for everyone." I said, looking back at them as Alice picked up Rains gun and took aim, but before she took the shot, Rains hand shot up and stopped her, giving us a bit of a scare as I got ready to kill her again, but by her eyes it showed that wasn't the case.

"I'm not dead yet." Rain said, with me smiling at that. "I think I'll have that back." She said, with me nodding and looking away, hiding my tears of joy that no one else was going to die, only for to jump as the wall Mat was leaning on was scratched, getting him arm and the meta, with Alice taking aim with the gun while I got ready with my sword as it cut all over the place from the outside.

"Kaplan!" I yelled, hearing him scream. "Mat, close the door!" I yelled, with him doing just that before the monster could come in. Looking up, we heard it on top, with Mat running across the room and locking the back door, which wasn't closed all the way.

He was pushed back as the door was knocked off the hinges, with me narrowing my eyes at its strength. Once it jumped in, it roared at Mat, with Alice taking a shot, hitting it in the head, but it didn't kill it, yet it was hurt by the way it screamed. seeing it spit its tongue out, it wrapped around Alice's leg and pulled her, with her losing the gun.

"MAT!?" I yelled, looking behind me, seeing him running forward with a net of pipes that he used to hit the monster, free in Alice. Seeing it spit its tongue at her again, she took one of the pipes and smacked its tongue, holding it there. "TAKE THIS!?" I yelled, stabbing the tongue, getting a roar from it as it tried to get free.

"OPEN THE DOORS!?" Alice yelled, with me seeing the bottom doors, with me getting her plan. Looking at the button, I saw Rain standing there, with me getting up and running at her, with her getting ready to bite Mat, with me tackling her into the wall and keeping her there while Mat got the button, where he fried the Monster as it fell onto the tracks and burst into flames.

"Sorry Rain, this isn't how I treat the ladies!" I said, spinning her around and twisting her head around, killing her, but she ended up biting my hand just before she did. "Fuck!" I said, shaking my hand as Mat closed the doors, removing the monster.

Alice made her way over to the crate and grabbing the tools needed, with me shaking my head and walking over to my sword, with me severing my hand once I picked it up, shocking them. "What are you doing!?" She yelled, with me holding my stump of a hand.

"Saving resources, The cure didn't work for Rain, so there's no telling if it'll work at all." I said, with Alice ripping my sleeve off and using it to stop the bleeding. "If I stop it from where it starts, then I shouldn't get infected." I said, looking at Mat. "You're on controls, I'm going to relax a bit." I said, moving over to the wall and sitting against it, feeling noting but the numbing pain in my used to be hand.

After a few minutes, the train came to a stop, with me jumping up and following them. Once we reached the top of the stairs, we heard a noise behind us, with us looking behind, seeing the doors shut for good. Shaking my head, I looked at the others and followed them into the mansion. Once in, we made our way through the dinning room and over to the main door, only for Alice to loose her footing. Both Mat and I caught her, helping her to the ground as this was not just emotional for her, but for us as well. "I cant." She muttered, with me rubbing her back with my good hand. "I failed."

"Lesion to me." Mat said, with her looking up at him. "There was nothing else you could of done. The corporation is guilty here, not you, and we finally have the proof!" He said, with me glaring at him as he had was only thinking of bringing Umbrella down at a time like this. "That way, Umbrella cant-""

"Your arm!" I said once I said, seeing something move, with him grabbing it as well.

"What is it?" Alice asked as I took the case from her and opened it for her as I could hear Mat groaning. "Your infected, but you're going to be ok!" She said, grabbing the shot and the Cure. "I'm NOT losing you!" She said, looking down at him as she got it ready.

Just then, the doors opened up, with me getting up and punching one of the men in white, with another one injecting something into my neck, where everything became a blur. I watched as Alice fought back and them taking Mat away. Hitting the ground, I watched them pin Alice to the ground and an even greater throbbing pain in my arm. "Give him to the MP, from there he's their problem, tell them he killed the military squad three weeks ago." I heard before passing out.


	10. Meet Rebecca Chambers

Opening my eyes, I saw that I was in the back of a MP van. "Mother fuckers." I said, looking down at my hand, seeing that I had a handcuff on it, with it cuffed to a bar. "What am I being charged with?" I asked, wanting information.

"Shut up back there!" I heard one of they yell, with me rolling my eyes, when suddenly the entire Van ended up flipping to the wide, sending us on quite the roll down a hill or mountain of some kind, tossing me all over the place, breaking the hand cuffs. Standing up once we reached the bottom, I rubbed my head as I could hear them screaming as it sounded like wolves were eating them. Kicking the back door, the door swung open, followed by a yelp of some kind. Walking out, I caught a zombie dog by its neck, with me snapping it the next second. "Fuck, I'm back in Hell, or Hell was released." I said, making a run for it.

I was in the woods, no telling which way to go as going up the mountain would take to long and be a pain in my ass with only one hand. Still, something was not right. The dogs were top side, when the T-Virus was closed off in the Hive. Was it possible that they got out while we were down below, did they re-open the Hive, or was it possible that there are more than one locations close by?

If that was the case, then it was up to me to stop Umbrella. Even with Alice and Mat missing, I knew they were ok, for now that is. Alice is a strong women, and when if we ever see each other again, shell be stronger. Mat on the other hand, he was infected, there's no telling what there doing to him, and I didn't like thinking about it.

Coming to a stop, I raised an eyebrow at a train that was in the middle of nowhere. 'I'm unarmed, but I can still kick some ass.' I thought, making my way inside. Once inside, I saw blood everywhere, with me covering my mouth as I didn't expect the T-Virus to be here. 'I need to find a closed off area, then come up with a plan of attack!' I thought, making my way to the down the aisle, ignoring the dead as they weren't moving yet.

Moving into the next cart, I couldn't help but look at them as I continued walking. They did nothing to deserve this, and would soon be up and at it again in who knows how long. Walking past each of them, I gave them a silent prayer as I made my way into the next cart, not wanting to have this place as a safe zone.

The next cart wasn't for passenger's, well, it was, but for the ones who ordered rooms. Walking forward, I looked at room 202. "Lets see what's behind door number 1." I said, grabbing the door nob and turning it, with it opening. Slowly, I opened it, with me seeing a man dead on the bed. "Its a bad room." I said, closing it and shaking my head and moving over to the next room. "Room 201 better be something good." I said, opening the door like the previous one, with me seeing no dead people. "Good, now time to think." I said, walking in and closing the door, moving the chair up against I for safe keepings.

The luggage was tossed on the bed, scattered about. Moving it aside, I tried looking for something that I could use for a weapon, and I was in luck as I found a pistol. Sitting on the bed, I ejected the mag and counted my rounds before putting it back. I may be safe at the moment, but that wasn't forever. Hell, with the kind of day I had, a little sleep wouldn't hurt anyone.

Later

I woke up to the sound of gun fire, with me aiming at the door. 'Eleven shots, are they aiming for the head, or are they just shooting to get free?' I thought as I stood up and rubbed my face as I was still tired. After doing a bit of stretching, I took aim at the door as someone tried opening it, only for them to move on. Walking over to the door, I moved the chair away and walked into the hallway, with me hearing footsteps to my right, and they weren't groaning, but breathing hard, meaning that they were alive.

Holding my gun up, I followed behind them, with me seeing a girl wearing a uniform that had S.T.A.R.S. on its side, a green T-shirt and pants with a white bulletproof vest, a red cross symbol printed on the back of her vest to indicate that she is a medic, with green, fingerless gloves and boots. Seeing her kneel down to a body, I walked up to her as she slowly turned to face me, with me getting a view of a kid.

"Dakota." She said, catching me off guard as she stood up slowly. "Dakota Feichko." She said, raising her head up, with me taking aim at her now.

"You seem to know me." I said, not liking that. "I sure hope its not any wet dreams, you seem too young for me." I said, narrowing my eyes at her as she blushed a little.

"You were the prisoner that was being transferred for execution." She said, shocking me as that was news to me. "You were with those soldiers outside." She said, with me nodding as I was.

"I was." I said, looking at her S.T.A.R.S. badge. "What is S.T.A.R.S. and who do they work for?" I asked, wanting information before I blew her head off. "Depending on your answer, and its a one in a million chance here, you might get shot." I said, with her narrowing her eyes at me.

"S.T.A.R.S. Is the elite task force of Racoon City, we work for the government." She answered, with me nodding as I liked that answer.

"Good answer." I said, putting my gun away. "If you would of said a certain group, your brains would be all over the walls by now." I said, putting the gun on my shoulder. "You're a medic, correct?" I asked, with her nodding. "I need you to look at something for me." I said, showing her my hand, shocking her.

"Did that happen in the crash?" She asked, covering her mouth.

"No, this happened before the crash, before I even entered that MP Van." I said, confusing her. "Girl, I've been in Hell this pass night, with me only getting an hour of sleep, I've been dealing with the dead way before they hit the surface." I said, confusing her. "I'll explain later, but I need you to look over my hand for me." I said, with her nodding and taking my torn sleeve off it, shocking us as we watched it bubble up. 'Shit, I'm infected!' I thought, getting ready to kill my self as it would be for the best, but a new hand popped out, shocking both of us.

"On my god, what just happened!?" She yelled, pointing at my hand, with me looking at her, then my hand, then back at her.

"I...don't know how to answer that." I said, rolling it around. 'Lets hope its a one time thing, that's just gross.' I thought, shaking my head at her. "Well, thanks for your help, but the government doesn't want me around, no offense." I said, looking at my hand as I started walking away. "This is where our chat ends, but it could continue if you follow me, because I'm your best bet in getting out of this alive." I said, with her catching up to me.

"Wait, you're under arrest, and I want answers about your hand, everything really! She said, with me looking at her from over my shoulder.

"Sorry kid." I said, showing her my arm. "But being framed for something I didn't do, I'm looking to get back at the ones responsible, and I cant give what I don't have."" I said, showing her my cuffs.

"I could shoot you know!" She said, making me laugh.

"Its not me you want to shoot, save your ammo!" I said, waving at her as I left her behind. I made my way back to my safe place to see if I could pick anything up that would be of use. Once inside, I heard glass breaking from the hallway, with me blocking the door once more with the chair as I knew it was dogs. Making my way over to the bed, I picked it up, hoping to find something of use, with me finding some pistol ammo. Looking up at the top bunk, I smirked once I saw a Knife hidden away.

Lifting it up, I stopped hearing the gunfire and picked the knife up. "Time to go play hero again." I said, kicking the chair away and opening the door, with me seeing the dogs were dead, but no sign of the girl or new blood. 'She's a Hell of a shot, I'll give her that.' I thought as I went back to the passenger cart.

Once I opened the door, I saw two of them making there way towards the next cart, with there backs to me. Walking up to them, I stabbed them in the back of the head, killing them and saving ammo. It was nice, not having to waist anything that I would need.

Walking into the next cart, I saw the girl walk into the next cart with another one standing up. Rushing forward, I tossed the knife at it, stabbing it in the head, killing it. Before it could hit the ground, I took the knife and entered the next cart, with me seeing the girl turn to me, standing next to a set of stairs. "Its dangerous to be alone, and while I'm sure you can take care of your self, there's nothing wrong with back up." I said, leaning against the railing. "We need to cooperate-"

"Cooperate with you?" She interrupted, sounding mad.

"Listen, Little Girl." I said, narrowing my eyes at her. "If you haven't noticed, there are some pretty nasty things on this train and I for one will not stand by and let it roam free!" I said, making my way up stairs, only to stop on the second step. "We don't stand a chance if we go at it alone." I said, looking down at her.

"You expect me to trust you?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at me. "A wanted felon? I don't need your help, I can handle this on my own, and don't call me "Little Girl"!" She said, pointing at me.

"Trust me, I would of never survived the first part of this without help.' I said, narrowing my eyes back at her. "What should I call you, Doll?" I asked, with her stepping up.

"The names Rebecca Chambers, but that's officer Chambers to you!" She said, with me nodding.

"Ok, officer Chambers, you can call me Dakota, but you already know that, isn't it nice to get to know one another?" I said, walking down the steps and over to the door and leaning against it. "Why don't you go a head, I'll wait here." I said, with her looking up the stairs then back at me. Seeing her walk up the steps, I shook my head as she was going to get herself killed with that attitude of hers.

Hearing her scream, I stayed put, not wanting to go up there as to teach her a lesson. Once I heard gunfire, I looked up at the stairs, with me rushing up there once the gunfire ended. Once up top, I saw her getting covered in leaches of some kind, with me taking aim and shooting at them, freeing her as they appeared to of died. Taking a step forward, I saw two of them jump at me, with me grabbing the first one and then kicking the second one into the wall, with it becoming a splat against the wall.

"Nasty little shits." I said, crushing the one I was holding, watching the others re grouping. "Are you OK?" I asked as I approached Rebecca, with her taking deep breaths. "You weren't bit or anything, were you?" I asked, not seeing any blood on her.

She gave me a thumbs up as she sat down, with me kneeling next to her as we started hearing singing from the outside, with me narrowing my eyes as it looked like the leaches were being controlled by him.

'This is nothing like the Hive, this might be worse.' I thought, narrowing my eyes at him. "Who is he?" I asked as we stood up, where it felt like the train started up, confusing me.

"What's going on, whos controlling the train?" Rebecca asked, looking at me.

"Go and check out the first engine car!" I said, looking at her as she started moving. "Listen!" I said, with her turning to me. "We're need to cooperate with each other, got it?" I asked, with me hoping her learned her listen.

"Well, I don't-"

"Get it in your thick skull!" I yelled, poking my skull with my finger. "There are things on this train that we cant fight alone, so we need to work together!" I said, approaching her.

"Alright, but you just remember, I will shoot you if you try anything funny!" She warned, making me smirk as she pointed at me.

"Fine, take this with you." I said, tossing her the ammo I found earlier. "If you find anything, let me know." I said, with her nodding and tossing me a walkie, with me catching it. "Remember, call in." I said, with her grabbing hers, letting me know she had hers in hand as she made her way to the back, climbing the ladder through the window. "Be safe." I said, sitting down in one of the empty chairs.

After a few minutes, Rebecca called in. "I reconnected the power to the cart, but I got attacked and fell down into a room, I can see you through the door!" She said, with me standing up and walking over to her.

"Why don't you come out?" I asked as I brought the walkie up.

"I would, but somethings blocking the door, I could remove it if I had something sharp, try to find something for me!" She said, with me crossing my arms. "There's a service elevator, you can pass it through there!" She said, with me nodding and making my way to the stairs.

Once at the bottom, I noticed the automatic door was unlocked, with me approaching it. Once inside, I looked around for any of the dead, but didn't see anyone. 'Lets see what we got here.' I thought as I started looking for something to help Rebecca. Stopping mid search, I looked at the far corner and saw a access panel, but it seemed like no one was getting through it as it was missing its handle. moving back to the door, I saw a hallway to the side, with me walking down it. "Rebecca, I found the service elevator, but so far nothing sharp." I said, turning back around. "I'll let you know when I find something." I said, rubbing my face as this was going to get annoying.


	11. Giant Scorpion

Walking out of the kitchen, I made my way into the next cart, where I spotted one of them walking around. Walking up to him, I took my knife and stabbed it in the head, killing it. Yanking my knife out, I watched as another one stood up, with me tossing the knife at it, stabbing it in the head, watching it fall onto the ground. Walking over to it, I pulled my knife out before walking into the next cart.

The next cart was no better, because this one had four walking around. Stepping forward, I pushed one back into another, knocking them down like dominos. Taking my knife, I stabbed the closes one in the head, with me pulling it out and stepping on another's head, adding pressure to it and crushing it. Seeing the other two stand up, I stabbed one in the head before it could get all the way up, where I then turned the last one around and twisted its head, killing it.

Making my way to the next cart, I was back to the cart that had that safe room, with me walking past it and up to the next room, only to stop once I saw another person in the hallway. It looked like a member of S.T.A.R.S. by the looks of it, but I wasn't sure. "Rebecca, I found someone you might know, he has a S.T.A.R.S. badge on his arm, I'm sorry but he's dead." I said as I brought up the walkie up to my face.

"Is he where we first met?" She asked, with me giving her a yes. "He jumped through the window not long after you left, I already knew that he died." She said, with me walking up to the next door that read Conductor's Office.

I kicked the door open, with me stepping in and seeing a map to my right. Taking it, I saw that there was only six carts attached, with me being in the second cart and Rebecca being in the fifth cart. Folding it up, I put it in my pocket for later and made my way to the deck, where I picked up a not that was left on the desk.

 _ **"The key card for the Drivers Compartment is in my bag as always. But I need the other guys key too open the damn thing. But It looks like I've lost it somewhere. If it was a normal key, someone would be sure to turn it in, but this key is different... I'll look for it too, but if you happen to find it, please hand it in. Thanks in advance."**_ It read, with me shacking my head.

"Rebecca, looks like we need to find a bag and some keys to get to the Drivers Compartment." I said, as I turned around and saw a button. "I'll keep an eye out for them and something sharp for you." I said as I walked over to the button and pressed it, with it letting down a ladder. "Lets see where you lead." I said as I climbed up the ladder.

It lead up behind a bar, with me smiling as I took a bottle and removed the cap before smelling it. Getting a disgusting smell, I tossed it away, but I did take the money that was in the register. Walking around the bar, I looked at the picture that was on the wall, where I knocked it down as it looked boring. Walking down the cart, I stopped once I heard a loud screeching noise, with me remembering that monster that I fought in the last train as I could hear footsteps on top. Running down the cart, I didn't feel like dealing with whatever it was and went into the next cart, the top half of cart three.

Once there, I looked down to my right and saw a service cart with a bucket of ice and an ice pick in it. "What luck." I said, picking it up. "Rebecca, would a ice pick work?" I asked as I examined it.

"That would work perfect, go a head and bring it back!" She said, with me putting it in my pocket.

Continuing on, I saw some eggs blocking my path, but was able to enter the room next to me, room 101. Once inside, I saw some more Ammo, with me picking up and adding the rounds to my pocket. looking on the bed, I smirked as I saw a sword there, with me picking it up. It was a regular blade, but it would work against anything that came my way, with me tossing my knife down as it was now useless to me.

Walking out of the room, I made my way back to the Second cart, with me looking up as I knew that it would come down and play with me. I watched as the chandelier fell, all the glass that was on it breaking. I held my sword to the side, waiting for it to claw its way in. Once it did, my eyes widened once I saw that It was a pincer, with another one stabbing next to it. Once it removed its second one, it fell in, reviling it to be a Giant Scorpion.

"Oh, you have got to be shitting me." I said, looking at my sword then back at it. "Well, Lets get this party started!" I said as I ran forward, jumping over its Claw and them ducking under its stinger. Before it could call its stinger back, I cut it off, with it giving off a scream of pain. "You want to sting something!" I said, picking its stinger up. "Sting yourself!" I said, stabbing it in the head, with it thrashing about, its green blood getting everywhere. 'This T-Virus is insane, Making small things big, and people into Zombies, what's next, Giant Monsters that can destroy the world?' I thought as I continued on. "Rebecca, you're not going to believe this, but I just killed a giant scorpion." I informed as I made my way down the ladder.

"I don't care if it was a bug, I just want out!" She said, with me rolling my eyes.

"No, I'm serious, this thing was bigger than me!" I said, knowing she wasn't buying it as I entered the Conductors Office.  
"Really, I don't care." She said once I exited the Office.

"I have its blood on a sword that I found, I'll prove it to you." I said as I made my way into the third cart. "It was HUGE, I cut its stinger off and killed it with that, I don't think guns would of worked on it." I said as I entered the forth.

"Right, and while you were doing that, I was having tea with Santa!" She said, with me gasping.

"Did you ask him if I've been a good boy this year, that's sure to make you believe that I'm innocent!" I said sarcastically as I made my way into the fifth cart. "No, seriously, I killed a giant scorpion." I said again as I made my way over to the service elevator and placed the ice pick in. "Ice Picks in, all yours." I said, pressing the button to send it up.

"Thank you, and I still don't believe you." She said as I made my way to the stairs.

"Fine, but once you see my sword you'll believe me." I said as I made my way up the stairs, with me seeing two burning zombies, with me shooting them in the head, killing them.

"What was that?" Rebecca asked as she stepped out of the room, seeing the two burning corpses. "OK, lets go." She said, but I stopped her by placing the sword in front of her. "Seriously, you're not letting this down?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Look, Green Blood!" I said, pointing at it.

"You're suck a child!" She said, walking past me and down stairs. "That sword isn't going to save you for another person, they could take you down with a single shot." She said, with me smirking.

"Tell that to the bullets that I cut out of the air." I shot back and followed her into the kitchen, with me seeing that she now had a shotgun and some kind of hook thing in her hand. "Looks like we're moving over to the next cart." I said, where I stopped at the fridge and stabbed through it, about head level.

"What is wrong with you!" She asked, with me pulling the sword out, followed by it opening, reviling a zombie missing its head. "You knew it was there, so stop trying to impress me." She said as she used the hook to open the hatch. "After you." She said, crossing her arms, with me jumping in and crawling into the next cart.

Once in the sixth cart, I pulled out my sword as a cage was knocked open by a Zombie Dog. Seeing it jump at me, I swung my sword at it, cutting its head off. Seeing another one, it charged at me, with me tossing my sword at it, stabbing it right down the body, killing it as it came to a sliding stop right next to me. "Clear!" I said as I took my sword back, with Rebecca climbing out next to me.

"Nice moves." She said as she pulled herself out. "Where did you learn them?" She asked as she walked over to the shelf and picked up some shotgun shells.

"Self taught." I said as I lead the way to the next door. Once I opened it, It reviled that it was the end of the train. Looking down, I saw wires going from the side to a switch, with me following it to a hookshot. "Sweet!" I said, taking sword and was about to cut it loose.

"Idiot!" Rebecca said, with me looking at her as she walked over to the switch and flipped it, releasing the hookshot. "Not everything is about Power." She said, with me taking the hookshot. "Come on, I know where you can use that thing." She said, with me following her back into the cart.

Once inside, she spotted something on the ground, where she knelt down and picked it up. "What is it?" I asked, with her showing it to me, reviling a gold ring of some kind. "That might be one of the pieces to that bag, you should hold onto it for now." I said, with her pocketing it. Continuing on, she unlocked the door to the kitchen and we started running, I don't know why, but she just took off and I followed.

Once we reached the forth cart, we ran down the aisle, with me pulling my sword out as one of them stood up and cutting its head off before it could do anything. Once we entered the third cart, Rebecca pointed to the window to our left, with me seeing that it was broken. "Try using it there, the ladders broken." She recommended, with me nodding.

Taking the hookshot, I sat on the window and aimed up, with me hitting the top step to the ladder. Pulling myself up, I waved her goodbye before getting on top of the Cart. Once on top, I saw a hole in the middle of it, leading to the second floor. Making my way over to it, fighting against the wing, I jumped down into it to see what was so special about it. Once inside, I saw a Zombie to my right, with me severing its head before it could turn to face me.

Walking over to the closet, I picked up a small box, with me opening it and seeing a silver ring, much like the gold. "Rebecca, I was right, that's a key because I just found the silver one." I said as I brought up the walkie to my face.

"And I found the bag in the conductors office, you didn't check the closet." She said, with me hitting my head as she was right. "I'm coming to you, stay put!" She said, with me hearing something on the outside of the door, with it sounding like small popping's.

'I have a feeling that its the eggs from earlier.' I thought, remembering the eggs from earlier. I didn't have to wait long because Rebecca came running in, slamming the door closed and leaning against it. "What's wrong with you?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"YOU KILLED A GIANT SCORPION!?" She yelled, pointing at me, making me laugh.

"You saw the body, man that's hilarious!" I said, holding my sides. "Tell me, did you see anything out there?" I asked, with her putting the bag on the sink and putting in the gold ring.

"Just some slug looking things, but other than that, no." She said, with me nodding as I put the silver ring in, with it unlocking. Opening it up, Rebecca grabbed the key card that was in it, with her tossing the bag away. "Ok, we're able to get to the Drivers Compartment now." She said, with me nodding. "We're going to need to make a run for the next cart, follow me!" She said, with me following her out the room, with her running to the left and into the next cart, where it was reviled to be the second cart, top half with a giant scorpion corpse.

"I don't think I'll ever kill anything as cool as that." I said as we walked past it and over to the ladder, with her going down first. Entering the Conductors Office, I walked out side and saw that it was clear, with Rebecca taking the key card and using it on the panel, with both of us getting ready for anything.


	12. James Marcus Home

Gunfire was what we heard once Rebecca placed her hand on the handle. We waited for anything, our hearts racing faster than the train. We looked at the other, gave a nod and opened the door, with her taking aim down the path with me holding the sword at the ready.

But we were too late.

There were two dead Umbrella officers on the ground. I didn't feel pity for them, because they could of known of the T-virus, Hell, they could be the ones who released it onto the train! "What do you think happened to them?" Rebecca asked as she approached them, examining the bodies.

"Don't know, don't care." I said, walking past them, but not before stabbing them in the head to make sure that they didn't stand back up. Looking to the side, I narrowed my eyes at the damage I saw. "We have a problem." I said, looking back at her. Their guns damaged the engine chamber, I don't think we have the tools to fix it." I said, with her nodding.

"There is no way to fix it, but our objective is to shut this train down!" She said, walking past me and into the First cart, where we saw that it was empty.

Moving over to the controls, I narrowed my eyes as it wasn't good. "The train will either derail or crash!" I said, looking at her. "We have to stop this in the next five minutes or so, or we're dead!" I said, with Rebecca looking at the controls as well, where she picked up a book and started reading it through.

"I'm going to head over to the back deck and manipulate the control panel for the break." She said, with me crossing my arms and awaiting orders. "You stay here and apply the break when ready." She said, pointing at a control panel, with me nodding as she picked up a black card off the control panel.

"Ok." I said, with her running off. "Rebecca!" I called out, with her looking back at me from the door. "Save your ammo and run through them, they are slow, and if you have to, AIM for the head!" I said, pointing at my head. "Its their one weakness, so don't screw up, and be carful!" I said, with her placing her hands on her hips.

"Trust me, I wont mess up." She said, with her taking off.

"Our hope counts on you." I said, sitting down in the chair as I moved it over to the control panel. Rolling my good sleeve up, I watched the time as it passed by. My heart racing with each passing second. It was getting closer and closer to the five minute mark, and I didn't want to crash, because I most likely would die in the crash, along with Rebecca. One team dead, and my partnership with Rebecca would come to an end with a snap of a finger. I didn't want to see it happen, she was a good girl, even if she got into this at a young age.

"This is Rebecca!" I heard Rebecca say on the walkie, with me grabbing it. "I have engaged the control device for the break, over!" She said, with me standing up and looking at the break control.

"Roger, I'll put the break on now!" I said as I brought the walkie to my face. Looking at the device, I frowned as it was cracked, but I did see the number 67 on it. 'Looks like I need to match up the number, too much and we die, too little and we still die.' I thought as I pressed seven nine times then pressed four. 'Glad I finished high school.' I thought with a smirk as I grabbed the break and pulled on it.

Not long after, we started tilting, with me holding onto the control panel. I prayed to god that we didn't tip over, and we didn't as I felt the train get back on the tracks. I laughed, but soon stopped once I realized that we went straight into a tunnel system. Grabbing hold again, I watched as we came to a blockade, with my eyes widening as we crashed into it.

Later

Opening my eyes, I found that I was outside of the train and next to some fire. Standing up, I grunted as I felt a lot of pain in my back. Looking over my shoulder, I nearly yelled out in pain as I saw glass sticking out of my back, big shards too. "Rebecca." I said, remembering that she was a medic. Then it hit me like a bat to the face. "REBECCA!?" I called out, scared that she died in the crash. Walking forward, I made my way to the end of the train with a limp, with me looking down and seeing a metal pipe in my leg. 'Great, just great.' I thought as I limped forward, picking up the sword on the way.

"I'm here." Rebecca said as she came around the corner before me, holding her side, with me fearing the worse. "You look worse than me, how are you standing?" She asked, with us making our way to the other.

"Adrenalin I guess, more importantly, are you alright?" I asked as I came to a stop, nearly falling but she caught me. "Well, we managed to stop the train!" I joked, smiling at her.

"Yes, we managed." She said, with us looking back at the train. "We're going to need to find a way out." She said, with me nodding as we watched the dead crawl out of the train. "Come on, this way!" She said, leading me over to a door that wasn't far behind us. It was a metal door, and looked out of place. Once on the other side, she sat me down. "I'm going to need to patch you up." She said, with me nodding. "I'll start with your leg, so its going to hurt a lot." She said, with me nodding as she grabbed the pipe.

"Pull it out, don't you dare count!" I said, bracing myself for the pain. She pulled, with me grunting as it wasn't quick, but hurt like Hell. The pipe was probably the side of my forearm, and once it came out I watched her toss it into the water, where I then took notice to the room we were in. 'Their is no way that a sewer is connected to a cave so far out in the middle of nowhere.' I thought, where I saw her gasp, with me looking at her. "What's wrong?" I asked, seeing her covering her face.

"Your leg, its healed!" She said, with me looking at it with wide eyes as she was right, there was a hole in my pants but my leg was healed. "How is that possible, just what are you?" She asked, looking me in the eyes.

"Infected... Apparently." I said, shocking her. "I'm guessing that it happened before the train, the first Incident." I said, gaining her attention. "I was hired by Umbrella to deal with a problem of theirs with there best team. It was going smoothly at first, but they all made stupid mistakes, like dragging three civilians that we found at the entrance of the HIVE in with us, the HIVE being the secret lab of theirs that engineered the T-Virus, the same thing that's bringing the dead back to life." I informed, with her eyes widening more by the second. "They were the first team I lost, and only two Civilians made it, where it was reviled to us that the third one caused it, the other was a defect of Umbrella, and the last person was a man who wanted to bring Umbrella down." I said, closing my eyes. "On our way out of the HIVE, my hand was bitten while dealing with a monster that had a VERY long tongue, so I cut it off, but I guess that I was too late." I said, looking at the hand that I had removed, flexing it. "Apparently, the T-Virus effected me differently, giving me a healing factor and god knows what else." I said, spinning around and showing her my back, with her removing the glass, making me grunt from the pain.

"So...What happened after you escaped?" She asked, with me shaking my head.

"Well, turned out that Mat, the one who was trying to bring Umbrella down, got infected by the monster, when Alice, the defect, tried giving him the cure-"

"There's a cure?" She asked, shocked.

"It doesn't work, we tried it on one of the team members, she didn't make it and bit my hand." I said as I looked back at her as I couldn't feel any pain from my back, seeing that she was still pulling out the glass. "Anyways, Umbrella came in, took both of them away and gave me over to the MP with a bull shit lie." I said, looking forward again. "I swear, when I get out of here, I'm bringing Umbrella down AND saving both Mat and Alice." I said, clenching my fist. "That I promise." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"You seem attached to them after knowing them for what... A day, maybe two?" She asked, with me looking back at her.

"An hour, and out of everyone, Mat was an ass who wanted to do good, and Alice was actually smart enough to listen to me." I said, smiling.

"Aww, dose someone have a crush?" She teased, with me glaring at her.

"Don't start that." I said, where she patted me on the back, standing up.

"Well, we need to get out of here, that way we can stop Umbrella and save your friends!" She said, with me standing up as well. "Lets go...into the sewage...Yay." She said, with me jumping in.

"Climb on my shoulders, that way you don't have to deal with the sewage." I said, not looking at her as she climbed on. "Ok, lets get going." I said, walking forward, I held my breath as the smell was bad. Reaching the end, I looked both ways and saw that going right would lead to a dead end, so we had to go left.

Reaching the end, I saw that the gate was locked, with me looking to the right and seeing a ladder on a platform. Walking over to it, I placed my back to it so Rebecca could climb off and onto the platform. Seeing her climb the ladder, I got up and followed her, wanting to get out of here as it was making my eyes water.

Once we reached the top, Rebecca pushed open the top and climbed out, with me right behind her, only for my eyes to widen in shock. "Another Mansion...No fucking way." I said, looking around, with me seeing the Umbrella logo on the carpet. "The Umbrella Research Center." I read as I crossed my arms. 'They have a lot of secrets.' I thought as I looked at Rebecca, seeing her making her way up the stairs and to the picture. Walking up, I could tell she recognized the man. "The first general manager, Doctor James Marcus." I said, crossing my arms as I walked over to her, reading the plate under it.

"Attention, this is Dr. Marcus." We heard, with us turning around to face the front center of the room, looking at an intercom that was above the door. "Please be silent as we reflect upon our company motto." He said, with me knowing that it was a recorded message. "Obedience breeds discipline. Discipline breeds unity. Unity breeds power. Power is life."

"That's it?" I asked, looking around. 'Their is ten years of dust on this picture, which means no ones lived here for that long...No one alive that is.' I thought, looking at the front door, seeing that two knights held there swords in front of it, blocking it as it looked like they were meant to close it off.

"Lets check out the first floor." Rebecca said as she walked down the stairs and made a left, with me following her over to the double doors. On the other side, led to the dinning room, and there were two of them walking around.

Rebecca took aim, but I stopped her. "Save your ammo." I said, taking up a wide bladed chef's knife from the table and handing it to her. "You're going to need to learn how to use a knife." I said, pointing her at the two. "This is your chance." I said, taking my sword and walking forward, where I cut their arms off as I walked passed them, that way they couldn't grab Rebecca. "It isn't always going to be this easy, but the first kill is free." I said, turning to her as she looked at the knife. She held the knife, pointing it at them. Walking over to her, I grabbed the knife, and put it in a reverse grip. "Hold it like this, spread your legs apart like this." I said, kicking her legs back. "When its close, you want to go for the side of the head, that's where its more soft." I said, backing away. "If you go for the front of the head, your knife will get damaged or stuck." I said, with her nodding. "Now go." I said, where she stepped forward as one of them moved closer, where she stabbed it like I told her, killing it. "Good, onto the next." I said, crossing my arms as I watched her pull her knife out and charge at it, where she stabbed it in the side of the head and kicked it away.

"Wow, knives are awesome." She said, looking at her blade.

"Ya, but I prefer my sword." I said, looking at it. "It might not be my original blade, but it will do." I said, looking back at her. "Come on, lets move to the next room." I said, where I walked past her and into the next room. The room lead down stairs, with me questioning on why it lead to a boiler room in the first place. Looking to the right, I saw another door, with me knowing that with boiler rooms, there was bound to be some hot steam, especially for a place this old.

Walking down the hall, we entered the next room. Once inside, I saw one of them standing there with his back towards us. "I got this one." Rebecca said as she rushed forward.

"Rebecca, wait!" I said, charging after her as she didn't look around the bookshelf. Grabbing her by the waist, I spun around and just saved her from getting grabbed by the second one. "Always be aware of your surroundings!" I said, where I took my sword and swung it around, where both of them fell dead. "Never rush in head first, think ahead." I said as I put my sword away, with her turning to face me.

"Is that what happened to the others, did they rush in?" She asked, with me nodding.

"Some of them, yes." I answered, remembering the trap room that lead to the Red Queen. "Even when I was thinking ahead, I couldn't save them." I said, walking around the bookshelf, where I spotted some nunchucks. Walking over to them, I grabbed and examined them. "Cant remember the last time I used a pair." I said as I pocketed it, where I then turned around and looked at Rebecca as she was looking at a broken statue. "Come on, lets head up the ladder." I said, walking over to it as it was on the far side of the room, with her following me.

The ladder led outside, with me hearing groans. Walking forward, I held my hand out to Rebecca, telling to her stay put. following the only path, I took the nunchucks and spun then around, where I smacked one across the head, watching as it smacked into the wall, killing it. Feeling like I had gotten the hand of them again, I started doing tricks, with them as I made my way over to the next one. Spinning it across my arm, I ended up hitting it so hard that it fell off the edge of the roof, making me smirk. Taking the nunchucks, I tossed them around me, with them spinning around and smacking one of there jaws off, where I then reached out and watched as it spun around my arm, snacking both of them in the head, killing them both. Grabbing the chain, I pulled back and watched as it glowed blue, confusing both Rebecca and I as she approached me.

We watched as it took on a new shape, becoming a tri nunchuck connected by a ring. The nunchucks them selves became an ice like color with claws for there ends. "How?" Rebecca voiced our questions as she reached out and touched it, only to draw her hand back as it looked like it burned her. "Cold!" She said, breathing onto her hand.

"Cold?" I asked, grabbing the nunchuck part, but nothing happened. 'Its cold, yes, but why isn't it burning me?' I thought as I looked back at her, seeing her running her hands together. "You ok?" I asked as I put them away, hooping it onto my side.

"Ya, so many questions." She said, looking at the nunchucks.

"Tell me about it, I don't even know what happened." I said, continuing on. Reaching the end, we came across a wooden door with a handle, with me unlocking it and leading the way inside. The first thing I noticed was that there was another knight door, like the ones at the front door. Looking at the room its self, I rubbed my chin. "Its like a class room of some kind, or some kind of meeting place?" I questioned as I hopped over the raining and made my way over to the podium. Once there, I saw that it had a computer, with me pressing a button.

 **Security system is LOCKED**

 **Please insert SYSTEM DISK**

 **Evac. Drill Path: Locked**

'Drill path?' I thought as I looked over at Rebecca. "Looks like we need to hunt down a System Disk." I said, getting a groan from her. "I know, more work." I said, rubbing my face. 'When will this day end?' I thought as I rubbed my head.


End file.
